My Pokemon Story
by Shaymewmetta
Summary: Three girls and three boys get taken into the Pokémon World by a different Legendary! Will they get out? Do they even WANT to get out? Will they survive in the Pokémon World? Read to find out! A collaboration with my friend Alex! (Title and a few names are in the works, so please forgive us!)
1. Before We're In

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to our new story! Shaymewmetta and I are going to try and update this regularly, and we both have big plans for this story! I won't keep you guys much longer, but before I leave, just know that you can always comment and give us advice! Thanks for reading in advance, and enjoy the story!**

** -A**

**Mal's POV:**

_ This has got to be the absolute worst day of my life._ I think to myself, picking myself up and out of the dirty puddle I fell in. _First I missed the bus to work, then my boss yelled at me for being late, then I missed the bus AGAIN, and now I'm in a puddle. Greaaaat…_

_ Man that bus driver has it out for me. You can see it in his squinty little eyes._ I think as I start wringing out my clothing, in a feudal attempt to get them slightly dry. With a big sigh, I begin my walk down the street again, in search for the large, crowded apartment complex I called home.

Finally reaching my building, I enter and begin making a beeline for the elevator. That's when Tyler, the friendly guy who lives under my apartment, stops me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the elevator's shut down." Tyler says quickly, before going off to tell the next person to come in.

_ Gosh darnit, can this day get any worse?_ I think as I move over to the stairs instead._ 6 floors won't be that bad, will it?_ I sigh again, and start my climb up to my apartment.

Once I'm finally in my apartment, I drop my bag at the door, and slump down on the couch. I stare at the ceiling, and finally mutter aloud.

"This day was the absolute wor-"

I'm cut off by a loud noise coming from the apartment above me. _Please don't tell me_…

"EY! Johnny! How's it going? Let's get this party staaaaaaaaaarted!" the drunken slurs from that unruly neighbor above me exclaims.

With a sigh, I turn over on the couch and finish what I was going to say; "Worst."

**Cami's POV:**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED" I exclaim, getting away from my desk and jumping onto the couch instead.

_ I can't do anything because of that stupid storm. Since it was a 'state of emergency', work at the Barnes and Nobles closed early to get everyone home safe. Now that I can't go anywhere, and Minecraft doesn't seem to be helping, I'm utterly…_

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" I exclaim again, stopping my jumping on the sofa and instead falling down onto it, opting to lay down on it instead.

_ Man I'm glad I've got my own place, my parents and neighbors would kill me for being so loud if I was back at that flat in London._

Grabbing the remote control off the coffee table, I quickly flick through the channels. Soon enough, I realize that nothing interesting is on.

Shutting off the TV and getting off of the couch, I think, _maybe a nap will end this boring day._

Quickly changing out of my clothes, I take off my glasses, pull up my long, brown hair into a low ponytail, and jump into bed, ready to let my dreams take over and give me, hopefully, SOME more excitement than this real life day is shoving in my face.

**Lily's POV:**

"This date was amazing!" I sigh, leaning on my boyfriend's shoulder. Christian smiled at me, and led me up to my front door.

"Aw, thank you Lily. That movie we saw was just perfect, don't you think?" Christian asked.

"Of course! See you tomorrow for shopping?"

"It's a date." Christian responded with a smile.

"See you then!" I say, with a smile back. We both kiss, then I turn around to go into my house.

With the door closed and locked for the night, I lean against it and grin up at the ceiling.

"Best. Day. Ever!"


	2. Living The Dream

**Author's Note: We're baaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss us? So here's the second chapter. Enjoy~!**

** -M**

**Oh, and we've changed John's name to Christian. Just an fyi!**

**Mal's POV:**

As soon as I fall asleep, a beautiful, soothing song enters my ears. My eyes snap open to an unfamiliar place.

_I'm underwater!_ I think to myself.

A, what looks like, ruined temple is at the bottom of wherever I am.

_I must be dreaming… right? _I think as I swim to the temple's entrance.

I exit the water, my clothes completely dry. _Yep. Definitely dreaming._

I hear a noise behind me, but when I turned to look at it, nothing was there. Something darts away in the corner of my vision, and I whip my head around to see what it is.

I'm greeted with a small, floating… well, thing. It was black and white, with straight, light green hair and music notes on it.

Before I can even process what it is, a blinding white light comes from it, and everything turns black.

When I wake up, I'm in another unknown place; this time, in a bed. _Oh great, where am I now?_

**Cami's POV:**

My vision's dark when I open my eyes. Slowly, everything comes into view.

I'm in a dark place, filled with floating rocks.

_Definitely dreaming… sweet!_ I think, running over to the edge of where I'm standing and jumping onto one of the floating rocks.

That's when I hear a loud, piercing noise. A gigantic beast flies in front of me, floating through the air. It has multiple legs, like a centipede, and pincers at its mouth. _It's… awesome!_

A white light flashes from the beast, and I black out once again.

When I eventually wake up, someone is yelling incomprehensible things in my ear. When I open my eyes, I think, _well, looks like my day just got slightly more interesting…_

**Lily's POV:**

I wake up in a field full of beautiful flowers.

_Well, this is new… _I think to myself. I sit up, seeing that the field runs for miles upon miles.

One of the plants move in the corner of my eye. I turn to look at it, to see what it was. An adorable looking creature is lumbering towards me. It was mostly white, with a floral green back and the pink flowers on it.

The creature stops at one of the flowers to sniff it. I see it turn white and begin to change shape.

Before I can see what it turns into, my vision turns white, and I black out.

I awake to Christian's voice in my ears as he gently shakes my shoulder to try and wake me up.

"Babe, how did you get in…?" I started to say. I stop after looking around.

_Oh gosh, where am I?!_


	3. Waking in the World

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^.^**

** -A**

**Mal's POV:**

"Malory! Honey, you have to wake up if you want to get to the Professor's on time! How many times do I have to call your name before you wake up?" A voice yells from somewhere below me.

_Professor's? What?_

"What? What are you talking about?" I yell back groggily.

"Oh Archeus… It's the beginning of your journey! Now come on, get up and get ready! The Pokemon are waiting! And so is breakfast…" The voice yells back.

I'm wide awake from what this woman just said. _POKEMON?! Am I in the Pokemon world?_

I sit up, and start to get out of bed. My room's quite simple. It's quite large, with a TV and a few gaming systems next to it. There's a full length mirror next to my bed, along with a small table with a hairbrush and a few other things next to it. There's a small dresser, and on a chair next to the table is an entire outfit picked out for me. From where I'm sitting, I can see two doors, most likely a bathroom and the exit.

I stand up, and look at myself in the mirror. I look slightly different. My skin's still quite tan, just a bit darker. My shoulder length hair is now a bit shorter, looking more stylish, I might add. I'm wearing basic pajamas, which are an ugly shade of pink.

_Eugh, gross… We'll, if I'm with pokemon, might as well enjoy it while this lasts!_

I go to the chair where the clothes are. Once changing, I look back at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing a light green tank top now, along with a black skirt and black tights. I'm also wearing comfortable white sneakers and a white and green polka-dotted headband. There's a black belt with six round holders on them, which I latch onto my waist. There's a large green tote bag, which I put over my shoulder. The last thing I notice, hidden under all the clothing, is a necklace with a music note on it. I shrug, and latch it around my neck.

Once I'm finally ready, I exit the room and go down the stairs. My, what I would guess, mother, is at the table, eating bacon and eggs.

"Well look who's decided to wake up. Come and eat, then you can go wake up that Tyler boy from next door. He's most likely still sleeping, knowing him."

_Tyler's here too? Who else could have shown up?_

**Cami's POV:**

"CAMI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Once he realizes I've opened my eyes, he points with both hands towards a window next to me, jumping up and down.

"CAMI LOOK GUESS WHAT IT IS! IT'S A FLETCHLING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

I finally realize who exactly is yelling at me. It's my little brother, Chris. _Why is he here? I moved out a month ago, he should still be with mum and dad…_

"YOU AREN'T LOOKING OH MY GOSH!"

"Fine, fine, I'll look. What is it that you…" I trail off, actually looking at where he was pointing.

In the open window, there's a small bird-like thing. It has a red head, and a grey-ish body.

"Is that a…" I start to say.

"POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Chris yells in my ear.

"Jeez Chris! Keep your voice down! You're gonna wak-" I start to say.

"Well, looks like someone's excited." A familiar voice says.

I look up to see none other than Gary Oak, just slightly older looking.

"So kids, you ready to start your journey?" He asks. _Is he our… our dad? _I think. _Well, it's worth a shot…_

"Uh, yeah Dad. But you gotta get out so I can change." I mumble.

"Alright, come on, Chris; let's leave your sister to get ready." He says with a smile.

Before Chris can leave, I grab him by the hand and whisper, "We'll talk later…"

Chris nods, and exits the door.

Once left alone, I get up and look around. The room's pretty simple, but my eyes fall to a chair near the middle. It has plenty of clothes on it, which I assume I chose for my journey.

Once I get changed, I look at myself in a mirror I found. That's when I realized I looked a little different.

My brown hair is now even longer, going to my waist. I decide to grab a red hair tie, and tie it halfway down my back to get it out of the way.

I'm wearing a knee length red and black striped sleeveless dress, with an even longer sleeveless grey coat, where the front goes down longer than the back. Under the dress I'm wearing black leggings. On my feet are black boots that go up half of my calf, with red laces in them. I still have my glasses, which are now extremely nerdy looking. There's a golden yellow bag, which goes over only one of my shoulders. On the strap are six little holders, which I expect are where my pokeballs will go. Finally, there's a necklace hidden under the clothing. It's basically a yellow circle with two bat wings attached to it, and the edges of said wings are tinted red. I put it around my neck, and without another thought, I go down stairs.

Before I even get halfway down the stairs, I stop and think. _Wait, if Gary's our dad, then who's our Mum?!_

**Lily's POV:**

"CHRISTIAN WHERE ARE WE OH MY GOSH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, shaking my boyfriend by the shoulders.

"Lily! Calm down! You're gonna wake the neighbors! I can tell you where we are, but only if you stop screaming and listen!" My boyfriend yells above my screams.

Breathing heavily, I stop screaming and nod, ready to hear some answers.

"Alright, well, I woke up next to you in bed, which I was very confused by since we don't live with each other yet. So, I go downstairs and look around for some answers. Apparently, we're living on our own, together, in a small village called Pallet. Then, I noticed the calendar that we have. On today's date, in big red letters, is 'Pokemon Journey Begins'. Now, don't freak out, but I'm pretty sure we're in the pokemon world."

"Oh… really? You're not just making this up to fool me?" I ask.

"Everything I just said is true." Christian responds.

"Oh… cool! I've always wanted to be with pokemon!" I exclaim.

"Really? You're not even wondering how we got here? Or anything?"

"Nah, not really. I'll just accept this amazing gift without question, thank you very much!"

"Wow, that's great! I was going to say the same thing! I was just worried you would flip out!"

"Nah, I'm good! Now, shoo, I need to get ready for our supposed journey!" I say, getting up and going to shove Christian out the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom, I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

Finally out the door, I look around our room. It's pretty average, and there's just about two of everything, except for the bed. There are two chairs that I notice, one full of clothes and the other completely empty. _This must be what I was going to change into today!_ I think, grabbing the clothes and beginning to change.

Once finally changed, I stand in front of the floor length mirrors in the room. I notice I've changed a little bit. My once pale white skin is now slightly tanner, thankfully. My giant mass of curly blond hair is a bit longer, going to about halfway of my torso. I grab the biggest hairband I could find and immediately tie my annoying hair back in a high pony tail.

I'm wearing a long, white dress that goes to my knees and has white sleeves that go down to my elbows. I'm wearing white leggings underneath it. The top portion of the dress is green instead of white, but the sleeves are still white. I'm wearing dark green sneakers and a dark green sash that separates the green from the white on my dress. On the sash are six holders in a circular shape. I'm also wearing a dark green and white baseball cap, which has a single, vaguely familiar pink flower strapped onto it. I pull my tangled hair through the hole in the back, so the pony tail doesn't bother me. There's also a dark green backpack, which I promptly put on my back. Finally, there's a necklace, which has another beautiful pink flower on it.

Just as I place it around my neck, Christian knocks from the bathroom door.

"Lily, you ready yet?" He asks.

"Yeah, come on out!" I exclaim with a smile on my face.

**AN: Quick question, do any of you guys have good titles for this story? Let us know! Thanks!**

**-A**


	4. Meeting the Others

**Author's Note: Hey! Mis and I are really sorry about how long it took to update this, our schools got the best of us! How did you like that last chapter? Pretty long, huh? Or at least, longer than usual… Never mind, here's another long-ish one! (Which is actually shorter than the last chapter but eh) Enjoy, and feel free to comment about it!  
-A**

**Mal's POV:**

After eating breakfast, my Mother stands up and walks over to the kitchen counter.

"Alright, Mal, here's your communicator. Make sure you have it on you at all times, I may want to call you!" She says while handing me a small, cellphone –like device.

My Mother hugs me and says, "Be careful out there, honey. Be safe, and make some friends!"

After our hug, she starts moving me towards the door. "Now, go wake up Tyler, and then go see Professor Oak! He'll have your first starters, and tell you more about what you need to do. I'll miss you!"

Now outside of the house, the door slams shut behind me. _I can't help but feel like she was hoping to get me out of the house…_

I walk across the street and up to the house, hoping that this was Tyler's. I knock on the door, and a man in his mid-thirties opens it.

"Oh! Hello Malory. Tyler's still sleeping, so you can come in and wake him up." The man says with a smile, ushering me inside.

"Thank you sir." I say, walking inside the quaint house.

"Oh please, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Jonathan, please!"

With an awkward smile, I race up the stairs and into Tyler's room. As his Dad predicted, he was still sleeping.

"Tyler, wake up." I say, nudging him a bit. Once I realized that my gentile nudging wouldn't wake him up, I took a step back.

SLAP!

Sure enough, Tyler flew up in his bed, yelling, "AHHHHHHHHHH! What? Who? When?"

"Good morning, sunshine! You're in the Pokemon World, and it's the big day where we go get our starters! Get up, Oak's waiting!"

"What… Oh okay… uh… Mal?" he asked, clearly surprised by my new look.

"Yup, now get up! I don't want to be late just because you slept in!" I exclaim, yanking him up and out of his bed.

"Alright, alright! Yeash, get out so I can change!" He exclaims. With a smile, I go out of his room to wait for him.

After impatiently waiting and trying to avoid an awkward conversation with 'Jonathan', Tyler finally exits his room. It was then that I took a good look at him. His blond hair was at its normal, shoulder length, and he was wearing a plain yellow shirt and a white long-sleeved jacket with black accents. He had a black belt tied around his open jacket, keeping it from moving. He was wearing plain black jeans, and had, oddly enough, green sneakers on. Finally, he had a plain black and white backpack on. The one thing that did catch my attention, though, was a plain black bracelet he was wearing, which had small red, blue and grey accents on it, circling around it.

"Let's go!" Tyler says with a smile.

After a short goodbye similar to my own, Tyler and I started running towards the lab, to make sure we weren't going to be late.

I turned my head back, asking, "Hey, do you kn-"

"MAL! WATCH OUT!"

**(Cami's POV)**

I shudder a bit, not wanting to think about it too long. After what seems like an eternity, I finally start making my way down the stairs again.

I'm greeted with my brother, and Gar- I mean, Dad, at the table, eating some eggs and toast. A woman, who I cannot identify since she's turned around, is at the stove, making something else. Once hearing me sit down, she turns around and I can recognize her immediately.

_Jeez! Really Gary, May?! Well… they're both related to professors, and they do both have last names that involve trees… Eugh…_

"Hello, Cami! Ready to start your adventure?" May asks.

"Yeah Mum! But I am hungry…" I say, once I hear my stomach gurgling.

May, er, Mum smiles, and places a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. She then sits down across from me, and begins eating her food.

After a quick and quiet breakfast, Dad and Mum lead us to the door, and wish us luck.

"Oh, and tell your Great-Grandfather we said hello!" Dad exclaims as we exit the house.

"Will do, Dad!" Chris yells back.

We start our walk to the lab. That's when I notice what my brother looks like. His medium length blond hair is the same, and he's wearing a grey t-shirt and a dark blue jacket over it. He's also wearing blue jeans, and white sneakers. He has a black cap on his head, and has a dark blue and grey backpack over his shoulders, which has a similar look to mine. My eyes fall upon his wrist, which has a simple black bracelet on, with a single, shimmering blue accent on it.

"Well, that was weird…" I say.

"I know right, MAY? Gary, you could have done waaaay better!" Chris exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement.

I giggle, and ask, "Race you there?" I start running, just to get a head start.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Chris yells back, breaking into a sprint. Chris starts catching up, and I have to run even faster to keep my lead.

"CAMI WAIT!"

**(Lily's POV)**

Christian walks out of the bathroom. That's when I finally realize how he's changed as well. He's slightly tanner, like I am. His black hair is still super long, and he's wearing a green and red hoodie, and plain black pants. He's wearing black sneakers, which has green and red laces. He's wearing a black belt, with the same six holders as mine. Finally, he has a red and green backpack. The last thing I notice is a green and red bracelet, which has a single purple accent in the middle.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Me either, but let's eat breakfast first." We walk downstairs together, and begin looking for something easy to make for breakfast. Eventually, we settle for some cereal we found along with some milk and orange juice.

We grab what we left on the counter, since there was a note attached to it with the word, 'important' on it, and exit the house.

"Ahhhhh! Let's run, I can't wait to get there!" I exclaim, already breaking into a sprint.

"LILY, NO!"

**Ooooo, what are they yelling about? And can you guess what legendary visited them yet? Hmmmmm? See you next chapter!  
-A**


End file.
